Reign of Terror
by Batgirl-SombreImperatrice
Summary: An assassin steals the heart of a young anxious prince during the French Revolution. As she seeks to put an end to the corruption of the rich, they seek to put an end to her. The prince becomes torn between his rightful duty to the kingdom and his dreams.
1. Prologue: Reminscing

_**Prologue **_

_**A blood curdling scream echoes through out Cherbourg, a village off in the French coast. A shadowy figure leaps from roof top to roof top trying to escape the torches below. "STOP HIM!! THERE HE GOES!!! AFTER HIM!!!" angry voices yell in the distant as flames come closer and closer to the individual. In a frantic leap, the character manages to make it from a small hut's roof to the castle wall. **_

"_**HE'S TRYING TO ESCAPE!!! QUICK!! STOP HIM!!! HURRY!!!" The voices become more distraught and the flames closer still. The figure sneaks through the shadows, killing any unexpected guard in its way. The voices on the ground finally make it to the castle wall. More guards and village men jump onto the castle wall, some having more difficulty then others.**_

_**They chase the figure to the west wall, arms aiming at the unknown entity. The individual turns and faces the guards, bravely, it's black cloak blowing in the light breeze, but the hood manages to stay on. "Now, we'll give you a choice." One of the guards says, most likely the leader, stepping forward toward the masked figure. "We can kill you now and here in a heated, one sided, battle. Or, you can come with us willingly and be locked up inpénitencier, though; you'll still die with the death sentence." The guard smirks and shows his disgusting, rotting teeth.**_

_**The other guards snicker and laugh at his cruel joke. The figure takes a step back and stands in defense mode. The guard looked flabbergasted, but quickly regained composure and shrugs. "Suit yourself. If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you'll going to get!" The guards charge at the figure, arms ready, but before they can even touch the figure, the figure does a back flip off the wall and dives into the watery depths below. **_

_**The guards peer over the edge for a few moments and closely watch the water. No bubbles, no sign of the figure they were just in pursuit with. Finally the leader sighs "Oh well, guess they'd rather commit suicide then deal with us." He sheaths his sword and motions for the others to do the same. "Pity though. He gave us the only real challenge. Now all we get to do is sit in this dusty palace and do nothing." He lets out a small sigh. **_

_**He reaches into his pocket and takes out a black rose. One guard looks over at him "Excuse me monsieur, but what is it that you have there?" The guard twirls the flower in his gloved hand. "I found it when we were chasing the criminal. Fell off of him I presume." A small smile forms on his rough face, and then he becomes serious once again. "Well, here's to you, the greatest criminal this country has seen yet." He motions out to the sea with the rose, "Au revoir, The Tueur**_ _**Oscuro." He bows his head and lets the rose go into the night breeze. It lands in the dark water and floats out with the tueur's soul. **_

Pénitencier: French (noun)—prison, penitentiary

Au revoir: French (noun)—goodbye

Tueur: French (noun)—Assassin

Oscuro: French (adjective)—dark, evil, sinister

_AN: This event of the French Revolution is true, but the people and other events in the story is fictional and completely made up by the voices in my head. I am a history geek and I am fully aware of the misplaced names and such. Its a fictional story with fictional characters in a real historic event. I am not claiming that this story is true nor are the people._

_I wrote this a few years ago. I had a sudden urge and desire to write a story about a theif, better yet, an assassin who steals the heart of a young anxious prince after watching a particular movie, which shall remain nameless. I wrote a prologue, edited somewhat, and started the first chapter. Then I stopped and I don't know why I never started up again. But now I wish to finish it! Or at least see how far I get. I tend to write a few chapters then stop for like...a year unless someone encourages me to continue. If that doesn't happen my muse tends to hide for a year or two before its hibernation is complete and I am able to write a couple more chapters._

_Now, I know I'm not some great author like Hemmingway or Poe or Shelley but bare with me. I would love to hear what people have to say. Good comments and structured criticisms alike! Don't worry, I shouldn't take offense. This is my first piece up and I haven't chosen a definite title yet. And I know this is more like a historical fiction rather than some anime/movie spoof or whatever, but it was inspired by a movie and influenced by anime which will come apparent in later chapters._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed ^^  
~*Batgirl*~_


	2. Chapter 1:Psychoanalysis

_**Chapter I **_

_**Psychoanalysis**_

"**Somebody's in trouble!!!" sings out a little girl as her skips echo down the hallways of the castle behind her older brother. "Shut up Nicole!" scowls the boy, annoyed by his sister's childish actions. "Oh, lighten up Henry! Just because mom and dad want a private meeting with you ASAP, doesn't mean your doom or anything." she says cheerfully. Henry sighs. She just didn't understand. "You have awhile before you need to find a suitor. I'm the first-born son! Therefore, mine's more important because I'll be running this place after father dies!" Nicole stopped skipping and folds her arms. "Just because you're going to be king someday you think you're sooo... important!! I'm important too you know!! It's not all about you!!" and with that she stomped down the hallway, leaving Henry in front of the extravagant doors that will lead him to his doom, as his sister put it.**

"**But father, I can choose someone on my own!!" argues a distraught Henry in a fight he knows he cannot win. "We've given you that chance and you haven't yet. Most men your age have already beautiful families and look at you. You're almost 23 and you haven't found a queen for this country! What's going to happen after I die!?" The king paced back and forth in front of the prince who looked down shamefully He stood in the middle of the throne room, playing with his hands behind his back. "We shall have to find someone for you instead since you have proven to be irresponsible and incompetent in all this. If you don't find someone soon this family will be a disgrace to the nation!!!" Henry's eyes got wide as he lost his composure. "WHAT!? But father!—" "But nothing Henry! I gave you a chance and you failed! It is now up to me and your mother to find you someone suitable."**

**Henry stuttered. He had nothing to argue back with. He looked over at his mother, sitting in the thrown quietly, with pleading eyes but she shook her head and looked down, unable to do anything for him. His father went and sat on his thrown next to the queen. "I'm sorry son but that's the way it has to be done." he said in a stern tone. Henry sighed and looked down. There was no more he could do. "You are dismissed now." His father said in his kingly tone. Henry hated when he spoke to him like that. He was his own son! They share the same royal blood! He should treat him like his son not like a lowly servant!! He bows and leaves the room silently, yet in a dignified manner, well, the best he could put on at the moment.**

"**I'm sorry son but that's the way it has to be done..." Henry mumbled, mocking his father, as he wandered around the castle not paying any particular attention to where he was going. After much more mocking and ranting, he looks up and finds himself in a dark and dismal place. "Hmm...apparently, I somehow managed to wander into the prison. Oh well," he said shrugging, "At least I get some quiet time to myself." With that, he wandered over to a side wall and slid down it until he was in a sitting position on the floor. He sighed and looked down at the damp floor beneath him. "I can do things on my own. I'm capable of doing that. I am my own person. He doesn't need to treat me like a child! I can think for myself and make my own decisions." He sighs and becomes less passionate and returns to depressing. "I just want to make him proud." He whispers to the shadows.**

**After a moment of silence a voice from the darkness speaks up "Nobody in this kingdom thinks for themselves. The monarchy took that right from them." Henry's head snaps up as he tries to see into the shadowy dungeon. "Who is that?!" he demands trying to disguise the shaking in his voice. An evil snicker seemed to echo through the walls and surround him. "Who's there!" he asks again standing up, fists clenching at his sides. "Relax little prince. I won't hurt you. Even if I wanted to I can't. I seemed to be chained to this wall here." Henry slowly turns his head to the mysterious voice coming from inside the cell next to him. "I thought this level was empty." He thought out loud. "Apparently not" answered the voice. Henry grabbed a torch off the wall and moved it closer to the cell to get a better look at his eavesdropper. He could not make out much, but enough to know that the voice belonged to a female with dark clothes and long black hair. As she said, she was bound to the wall by chains locked on her wrists. **

**She glared and turned her head. "Do you mind?" she asked. Henry quickly apologized and moved the torch away from the cell. 'Wait a minute Henry. You just obeyed a prisoner. A rebel against your father's law!' Henry thought to himself until the inmate broke his train of thought. "So, having father problems?" she asked. Henry nodded "Uh huh...not like you care though right?" he said defensively. The jingling of chains was heard as she shrugged her shoulders. "True, but it sounds like you need someone to talk to, and I have nothing better to do." Henry thought for a moment. He hated to admit it but she was right. He sighed and slid down the wall once more, back into his sitting position. "Alright..." Suddenly, he found himself pouring his heart and soul out to this criminal. This lawbreaker, whom he just met minutes ago, and in a matter of moments, knew his whole life story. Something about her made him calm and trusting. He could open up without fear of his true self being judged.**

**Finally, he finished, and after she gave him exceptionally good, unbiased advice, he realized how late it really is. "Oh! Well thank you for this wonderful talk! I'm sorry but I must take my leave of your company." He could see the silhouette of the inmate nod. "I understand. Thanks for the company as well and helping me pass the time." He bows and begins to head out. "I'll stop by tomorrow!" he calls back over his shoulder to her as he exits the prison. The prisoner stares after him. "What?" she stated in shock. He actually wanted to come back and talk to her?! "Wow, he must have no life." She says to herself with a chuckle and leans back against the wall to get some rest.**

**Henry was now the one practically skipping down the hallway as he passed his sister. She stopped to stare at him in surprise. "Mom! I think Henry's sick!" she called down the long hallway. "Oh, you don't know anything!" he said as he passed her, patting her on the head. "Goodnight my darling little sister!" He continued down the hallway to his room. He quickly changed and sat by his window, gazing out into the night, thinking of, maybe the best conversation he's ever had. He let the experience sink in replaying the events in his head. Her advice made a lot of sense and helped him out more then he thought it would. He let out a small sigh and his eyes drifted to some lights in the distance. Before he retires for the night, he took a moment to gaze at the town and he dreams of the life he longs to know.**

_AN: This event of the French Revolution is true, but the people and other events in the story is fictional and completely made up by the voices in my head. I am a history geek and I am fully aware of the misplaced names and such. Its a fictional story with fictional characters in a real historic event. I am not claiming that this story is true nor are the people._

_I wrote this a few years ago. I had a sudden urge and desire to write a story about a theif, better yet, an assassin who steals the heart of a young anxious prince after watching a particular movie, which shall remain nameless. I wrote a prologue, edited somewhat, and started the first chapter. Then I stopped and I don't know why I never started up again. But now I wish to finish it! Or at least see how far I get. I tend to write a few chapters then stop for like...a year unless someone encourages me to continue. If that doesn't happen my muse tends to hide for a year or two before its hibernation is complete and I am able to write a couple more chapters. _

_Now, I know I'm not some great author like Hemmingway or Poe or Shelley but bare with me. I would love to hear what people have to say. Good comments and structured criticisms alike! Don't worry, I shouldn't take offense. This is my first piece up and I haven't chosen a definite title yet. And I know this is more like a historical fiction rather than some anime/movie spoof or whatever, but it was inspired by a movie and influenced by anime which will come apparent in later chapters._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy ^^  
~*Batgirl*~_

_P.S. So, if you haven't noticed, this is basically going to be the same for all my chapters so you don't really need to keep reading it, unless you want to for some OCD reason or something. If I need to add anything new or important I'll put it at the top under the title for you so you don't have to read through ALL of this again ^^._


	3. Chapter 2:Bastille Part I

_AN:: Alright, I admit I soo got this idea from Bleach, Ryukia's cell...This is what happens when one watches Anime before/during they write a story. =P Enjoy ^^_

_**::Chapter II:: **_

_**Bastille Part I**_

**For the next few days Henry paraded around the castle, more serene and content then he has ever been before. His family and the help were noticing his new behavior. Most thought, since he was under so much stress, with the future of the kingdom on his shoulders, he finally cracked and lost it. His parents chose to take the healthier idea that he finally accepted everything that was going to happen to him; and in a way, they were right. He had accepted something, but not was to be done to him; he accepted who he was. Every morning after breakfast, he would read in the library and once lunch was finished, he would sneak off into the shadows of the prison to talk to her. Those talks helped him more then he could ever imagine. She actually listened to what he had to say and was honest in her replies, but not ordering.**

_Henry stood and stretched, letting out a grunt. "Well thank you so much again! I shall stop by tomorrow to see you!" He had a smile on his face, a real one, not some fake one he usually has to put on for his parents and the other nobles. A genuine smile that he has not had since he was a kid. These talks were really doing him some good. "Yeah..." the inmate mumbled almost inaudibly. She sounded more gloomy then usual. He squinted in the darkness, trying to see her, "Is everything alright?" "Thank you. For your time and company. Just remember to follow your conscience and not fall victim to the normal corruption. Do what is good for the people, not yourself. Be responsible with your power...don't abuse it...." Henry leaned against the cell's bars in shock. Did she just thank him? Him!? She did so much to help him, he didn't even bother to ask her name, and she thanks him?! He opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him, again with that depressing voice. "I think you'll make a good king, Henry. And I'll see you again, but hopefully not to soon." Now Henry was confused. What was she talking about? He eventually said his goodbyes and ran off to his room, never even giving it a second thought._

**She helped him uncover many hidden truths about himself that not even he was fully aware of. The conversations soothed him in way where he believed that everything was fine and the future just as bright. He didn't worry so much. A calming sensation overwhelmed him. Although she was a bit crude in some of her remarks, what she said made sense to him. Her advice assisted him in finding his true self and accepting it. It does not matter what others think as long as he was happy with himself. Just because he has great power, does not mean he has the right to abuse it. If he did not accept himself for who he was, then no one ever would. All these quotations and more swarmed through his head throughout the days. Despite how great he was feeling something still bothered him.**

**Besides the void he still has of escaping the castle, he knew practically nothing about her. She knows him inside and out but he knew nothing of her, and yet he continues to pour out his soul to this criminal. She understood him so well and it felt great for someone to actually listen to him for once, he completely forgot that she had a life before he came to bother her while she sat in that cell. Why was she even in the prison anyway? She seemed normal and kind enough. More and more questions filled his mind every night as he tossed and turned. Until, at last, he decided the next day he would sit there and listen to whatever she had to say about herself. He wanted her to be as open with him as he was with her.**

**Proud and satisfied with this plan, Henry laid back down to sleep only to spring up again. Memories of their last 'meeting' played through his head and he began to grow troubled.**

**How could he have been so selfish? She was trying to tell him something and all he could think about was himself. She warned him about this! Henry sighed and shook his head, studying his elaborate comforter and sheets. A small smile formed on his lips at a random thought. He had to admit he loved it when she said his name. He snapped back to reality and looked out the window, contemplating what she could have possibly meant, until he heard a ruckus out in the hallway. He stepped out of bed and cracked the door open enough to peer through and see five to six guards with torches walking down the hallway. Nothing out of the ordinary really, they have to do their rounds and protect them. There was more then usual, but that didn't alarm Henry. What alarmed him were the sinister, sadistic grins on their faces. Something in the pit of his stomach told Henry something was not right.**

_**The prisoner made no movement as the guards approached her. She looked up at their hideous grinning faces with no emotion. 'Let's just get this over with.' She thought to herself. They entered her cell and began to chuckle to each other. They brought out new handcuffs for her along with more ropes and chains, just in case. One guard placed the cuffs on her wrist before setting her free of the ones that bound her to that damp wall. A sack suddenly darkened her vision, with enough slack to allow her to breathe. She** **was then bound with ropes and chains and they led her out of her cell, out of the dungeon, through the castle to a coach. The whole time she stayed quiet and apathetic.**_

**After awhile the coach stops and she again is led into a new place. This place, though, was different. Very different. Upon stepping in, she could sense the death and decay of the place. The torture and pain. This bleak, depressing, sinister place was unlike any other. Intuitively she knew where she was. The infamous Bastille. The 'inescapable prison' where convicts were tortured and thus awaited their death. This was to be her last place on this earth. She held back a disappointed sigh and followed her leaders into her cell.**

**Her cell seemed to be one of the special 'elite' ones. Once she was unbound and her eyes uncovered, she saw she was standing before a tall open window. Peering out of the window, one could see where she was to die. A small smirk formed on her lips. Apparently, they were more clever then she thought; messing with the psyche of prisoners. After a few more laughs, the guards finally took their leave and there she stood alone, facing her death.**

_AN: This event of the French Revolution is true, but the people and other events in the story is fictional and completely made up by the voices in my head. I am a history geek and I am fully aware of the misplaced names and such. Its a fictional story with fictional characters in a real historic event. I am not claiming that this story is true nor are the people._

_I wrote this a few years ago. I had a sudden urge and desire to write a story about a thief, better yet, an assassin who steals the heart of a young anxious prince after watching a particular movie, which shall remain nameless. I wrote a prologue, edited somewhat, and started the first chapter. Then I stopped and I don't know why I never started up again. But now I wish to finish it! Or at least see how far I get. I tend to write a few chapters then stop for like...a year unless someone encourages me to continue. If that doesn't happen my muse tends to hide for a year or two before its hibernation is complete and I am able to write a couple more chapters. _

_Now, I know I'm not some great author like Hemmingway or Poe or Shelley but bare with me. I would love to hear what people have to say. Good comments and structured criticisms alike! Don't worry, I shouldn't take offense. This is my first piece up and I haven't chosen a definite title yet. And I know this is more like a historical fiction rather than some anime/movie spoof or whatever, but it was inspired by a movie and influenced by anime which will come apparent in later chapters._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy ^^  
~*Batgirl*~_


	4. Chapter 3:Bastille Part II

_**Chapter III**_

_**Bastille Part II**_

**Empty. The cell was empty. Alone. He was alone again.**

**Henry looked down, after moments of staring into the vacant cage, disbelieving. "Was it all just a dream?" he asked himself, barely above a whisper. "Idiot!" he suddenly scolded himself, his fists clenching at his sides. "She tried to warn you and you wouldn't listen! How stupid can you be?!?!" His voice echoed in the desolate darkness.**

**Henry slumped onto the cold dungeon floor with a moan. "Now what do I do?" he asked himself aloud. It felt like ages he sat there until a demanding voice interrupted his thoughts. "Hey! Qui y va? Que faites-vous?! This is a restricted area!" Henry looked up at the sound of the voice. The stern guard lost his superior tone when he noticed the young prince and abruptly became humble and respectful in the young lord's presence. The guard, unable to hide his shock at seeing the young lord down in a dismal place like this, modestly spoke, with a slight bow of his head. "My Lord! I did not realize it was you! Je suis dèsolé. Pardonne-moi."**

**Henry merely stared at the guard absentmindedly. "May I inquire to why you are down here, my Lord? This is no place for someone of your stature." Concern quickly filled the guard's unrelenting eyes as he peered at the young boy before him. Henry continued to stare quizzically at the guard until the prince became aware of the wetness trickling down his face. Slowly he reached up his shaking hand and gently touched his cheek. Bringing it into view, he could see the dampness on his fingertips. Since when did he start crying? There was no reason to be crying, right?**

**As Henry tried to compose himself, the guard remained frozen in place, speechless and apprehensive. Suddenly, the guard felt an unexpected force thrown at him. The armament peered down at the frail shaking body of the prince, clinging to him in desperation. Pulling himself together, the security spoke to the trembling boy. "Um, my lord, perhaps we should get you somewhere…--""Where is she?" the young prince interrupted. Bewildered, the guard daringly questioned his superior.  
"Excuse me, my lord?" "Where is she?!" the boy questioned again, this time more boldly, his grip tightened on the guards garbs. "I'm afraid I do not know what you mean my lord." Replied the guard, becoming more uneasy by the second. Henry looked up at the rough man with a tear stained face and demanded "Where is she!?!?!" Hysteric rage shined in the prince's eyes as he stared intensely up at the officer.**

**The office remained speechless and shocked as he watched the young lord have a complete breakdown before his eyes. His training never taught him how to handle a situation like this! Once again he suggested to Henry to get him out of the dungeon and someplace more relaxing. Henry did not appear to hear the guard, unable to stop crying and rambling on incoherently about how his only true friend was taken away from him and now he was once again lost in this noble world of corruption. The guard managed to drag the weeping prince out of the depressing dungeon and back to his room. Unsure and at a loss of how to soothe the young lord the guard boldly left the prince to his breakdown before returning to his post, hoping after some time alone, the young lord would feel better.**

**Hours passed as Henry cried in his room. His family and others in the castle were worried and surprised, but not nearly as shocked as Henry himself was over the sudden messed up state he was in. He honestly had no idea what had come over him but he did admit letting everything out finally felt good. Another piece of advice she gave him. A sudden pain shot through his body as he thought of her…or more of how she was gone and how he would most likely never see her again. Through all the lonely and guilt feelings he had over this situation he was already cried out and could only sit there in desolation.**

**A sudden thought struck him as he sat in his dark room, staring out at the town he longed to know. Why was he so upset over this in the first place? Sure they had some great talks but…why did he even go down there to talk to her in the first place?! She was a criminal against his father and their country! He shouldn't be bonding and crying over some convict! As he thought of all the many reasons why he should feel nothing toward this person, at least nothing along the lines of caring or compassion but more of feelings of disgust and hate, he was unable to shake off the devoted, apprehensive emotion he experienced when he thought about her.**

**Henry flopped back on his bed with a heavy sigh. Now he was just confused but confusion was better than depression. The guilt feeling still ached as he recalled how he never listened to her and now would never get a chance to really get to know her or show her all his appreciation for putting up with his royal whining and helping through it all without complaints. Weariness abruptly consumed him and soon Henry found himself falling under sleep's spell. As he drifted off to dream land her words echoed in the back of his mind.**

_"I think you'll make a good king, Henry. And I'll see you again, but hopefully not too soon."_

_Qui y va:__ Who goes there  
__Que faites-vous:__ What are you doing  
__Je suis dèsolé:__ I am sorry  
__Pardonne-moi: __Pardon me_

_AN: This event of the French Revolution is true, but the people and other events in the story is fictional and completely made up by the voices in my head. I am a history geek and I am fully aware of the misplaced names and such. Its a fictional story with fictional characters in a real historic event. I am not claiming that this story is true nor are the people._

_I wrote this a few years ago. I had a sudden urge and desire to write a story about a theif, better yet, an assassin who steals the heart of a young anxious prince after watching a particular movie, which shall remain nameless. I wrote a prologue, edited somewhat, and started the first chapter. Then I stopped and I don't know why I never started up again. But now I wish to finish it! Or at least see how far I get. I tend to write a few chapters then stop for like...a year unless someone encourages me to continue. If that doesn't happen my muse tends to hide for a year or two before its hibernation is complete and I am able to write a couple more chapters._

_Now, I know I'm not some great author like Hemmingway or Poe or Shelley but bare with me. I would love to hear what people have to say. Good comments and structured criticisms alike! Don't worry, I shouldn't take offense. This is my first piece up and I haven't chosen a definite title yet. And I know this is more like a historical fiction rather than some anime/movie spoof or whatever, but it was inspired by a movie and influenced by anime which will come apparent in later chapters._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed ^^  
~*Batgirl*~_


	5. Chapter 4:Revolution

_**Chapter IV **_

_**Revolution**_

**All was silent in the dreary chambers of Bastille. Even the guards made no noise as they changed shifts. At least the quiet allowed for a good night's sleep. Especially for the new resident in the dreaded walls of the infamous building. Her date of execution was moved to the first priority; to be done as soon as possible. Needless to say, she was thrilled and flattered to hear the news. Imagine how excited she was to hear that they managed to arrange her execution for the very next day, July 14. The good news of that was that she did not have to stay in that hell hole another day and she got one of the best meals of her life before her death date. Now she was getting a surprisingly good sleep before the doomsday and for some unknown reason she was perfectly calm about it. She remained relaxed and level headed, even apathetic toward her execution. The guards and other prisoners believed it was only an act and perhaps it was…or perhaps she was incredibly used to being in these sorts of situations. Nonetheless, if it was the latter, this predicament seemed inescapable.**

**The guards spoke quietly amongst themselves other as they changed shifts, mainly discussing tomorrow's events. Randomly a frantic soldier ran up to the couple of guards chuckling sinisterly at the topic of tomorrow's execution.**

**"Finally we can end this trail of blood tomorrow." One guard murmured to another, glancing around the cold, silent walls of Bastille.**

**"Agreed. It will be good to have a little less pressure and stress on us." The other one muttered back to the first, sounding very excited to have an 'easier job.'**

**"One of the greatest challenges throughout history…and it ends with us. Kind of makes you feel proud to be a part of it, no?" The first one asked, smirking down at the second one arrogantly.**

**"It's not like you defeated her single handily or anything." The second one retorted, breaking the smugness of the first.**

**"Hey! My Oncle went head to head with her Père!" The first one snapped defensively. Before the second officer had a chance to apologize, a hysterical soldier runs up to them, evaporating the tension in the air between the two guards. "Messieurs! Nous sommes sous l'assaut!" The two guards tense and glance at each other unsurely.**

**The female prisoner's eyes shot open as she heard gun fire outside the intimidating walls of Bastille. She arose instantly and rushed to her lookout to watch as a vast group of peasants, illuminated by the fires of their torches and destruction left in their path, charge at the symbolic massive prison. A small evil smirk formed on the captive's lips, the first emotion showed in weeks, as she watched the revolting townspeople angrily storm their way into the pénitencier.**

**"It's time." She murmured quietly to herself, smirking mischievously.**

**The guards hurriedly rushed to stop the peasants from invading the prison. The townspeople outnumbered the guards greatly, and even with their weapons and knowledge of the area, the peasants forced their way into the prison, injuring many of the guards and even killing some along their revolt. A cease fire was demanded by the Governor, but that made no difference to the townsfolk who were determined to get the many armaments hidden away in the massive walls of Bastille and to free those who were unjustly imprisoned. Families and friends were reunited as the innocent were set free and the walls of Bastille became a bloody battle ground.**

**"This is your entire fault. You planned this, didn't you!?" A guard hissed angrily from the doorway of the female prisoner's cell. She turned from her viewpoint and stared at the officer in angry shock. She did not even notice he was there until he broke her concentration on the violent events outside that were making their way inside, and accusing her nonetheless! She remained silent and refused to give him an answer, which only caused the guard to get more upset. He glared maliciously at her before suddenly charging at her, unsheathing his sword. The girl blinked at him in surprise. Now he was suddenly attacking her?! She watched as the guard yelled barbarically as he ran at her, gripping his sword tightly. Before the guard could even touch her he felt an immense, but brief, pressure on his head and fell to the ground with a thud at her feet. The female prisoner watched him fall like a tree, and studied him a moment to make sure he was completely out before looking up at her 'hero.'**

**"Would you like to explain to me exactly how you got captured?" Her rescuer asked with a small amused smirk. She smirked back and shook her head at the tall dark haired man. "Long story…" She muttered. The dark haired man smiled and nodded his head in understanding. "Well do you want to stay in here or shall we take our leave?" He asked charmingly. The girl smiled up at him and followed him to the doorway, through the crowded hallways, and angry mobs. "I know you just got out, but we're wanted at the Hôtel de Ville." The girl nods and follows her comrade toward the Seine River. The revolting peasants soon follow as the intimidating fortress Bastille, the symbol of the government's tyranny, crumbled to the ground and became engulfed in flames.**

**"Henry! Henry, wake up! We have to leave!"**

**Henry rolled over in his bed and opened his eyes with a groan to see his sister standing over him, shaking him violently. "What?!" He demanded tiredly.**

**"Mother says we have to get up and pack so we can leave immediately." Nicole explained hurriedly as she watched her brother slowly sit up his bed and run a hand through his disheveled brown hair.**

**"Why?" Henry asked in a yawn, causing his sister to sigh impatiently.**

**"Because something bad is happening outside." She said, forcing her brother out of bed and toward his dresser to start packing.**

**"Something bad?" He repeated, still not fully awake or able to comprehend what she's telling him.**

**Nicole sighed again dramatically. "The people are attacking us Henry! They already took over Bastille and now mother says that they killed Governor Marquis and I heard the guards say that they are parading around with his head on a spike!"**

**Henry blinked and stared at his sister a moment. "…You know you can't always believe what the guards say…--" He started before his sister interrupted him, obviously frustrated.**

**"Henry!? Are you even listening to what I'm saying to you?!" His sister cried out frantically. Before Henry could even respond his mother came rushing in. In a flash Henry was packed and dressed and quickly heading down the hallways of Versailles with his family, surrounded by guards. The officers hurriedly shoved the royal family into a coach before it sped off into the night. Henry was able to hear chanting and yelling from their home and could see smoke and flames as well before his mother demanded that he bring his head in from the window.**

**"What's going on?" Henry asked quizzically, glancing between his mother and father, both who looked sickly pale and terrified. Henry glanced to the seat next to him to see his sister as confused as he was. His father took a deep breath, causing Henry's attention to snap back to him.**

**"It seems the peasants are…revolting against us." He informed his family, trying to remain calm as he explained the situation appropriately to them. "Last I heard Mayor Jacques de Flesselles was…assassinated." The king said looking away sickly as his wife looked down horrified before bursting into quiet tears. Her husband tried to soothe her silently as his father's words played over in Henry's head. His sister sat stiffly next to him, not sure what to make of what her father just told them. Of course she was terrified of what was going to happen to them, but she was still confused to why the peasants were revolting in the first place. Suddenly a thud was heard on top of the coach. All the occupants head's turn upwards and stare at the roof of their moving vehicle for a moment in dead silence. Minutes felt like hours to the family as they slowly looked back at each other uneasily. "Must have been just a branch." The king finally said, breaking the tense silence. His wife nodded as she let out a small sigh of relief and all three visibly relaxed, willing to believe the lie, but still apprehensive about the truth.**

**Realization came too soon for the family as a shadowy figured flipped from the roof of the coach and forced their way inside with the family. Henry's mother let out a blood curdling scream as Nicole dashed into her mother's arms. Both girls clung to each other frightened as the figure locked their cold eyes on their husband and father. The moon light reflected off a small object in the stranger's hand as they made their way toward the King.**

_Oncle:Uncle  
__Père:Father  
__Messieurs! Nous sommes sous l'assaut:Sirs! We're under attack!  
__Pénitencier:Penitentiary  
__Hôtel de Ville:__City Hall_

_AN: This event of the French Revolution is true, but the people and other events in the story is fictional and completely made up by the voices in my head. I am a history geek and I am fully aware of the misplaced names and such. Its a fictional story with fictional characters in a real historic event. I am not claiming that this story is true nor are the people._

_I wrote this a few years ago. I had a sudden urge and desire to write a story about a theif, better yet, an assassin who steals the heart of a young anxious prince after watching a particular movie, which shall remain nameless. I wrote a prologue, edited somewhat, and started the first chapter. Then I stopped and I don't know why I never started up again. But now I wish to finish it! Or at least see how far I get. I tend to write a few chapters then stop for like...a year unless someone encourages me to continue. If that doesn't happen my muse tends to hide for a year or two before its hibernation is complete and I am able to write a couple more chapters._

_Now, I know I'm not some great author like Hemmingway or Poe or Shelley but bare with me. I would love to hear what people have to say. Good comments and structured criticisms alike! Don't worry, I shouldn't take offense. This is my first piece up and I haven't chosen a definite title yet. And I know this is more like a historical fiction rather than some anime/movie spoof or whatever, but it was inspired by a movie and influenced by anime which will come apparent in later chapters._

_Anyway, I hope you enjoyed ^^  
~*Batgirl*~_


End file.
